Como un Libro Abierto
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Todo era nuevo para él... solo tenia que aprender a manejarlo con cuidado. / Temporada dos, mismos acontecimientos con improvisacion e imaginacion / *SPOILERS* / Caryl / Rate: T por boca Dixon y algunas cosas.
1. Para todo hay lugar

**Antes de empezar, esta "historia" es basada desde la etapa de la granja, eso quiere decir que estará basada prácticamente en la temporada 2, no quiero causar 'Spoilers'. Fuera de eso, trate de meterme en la cabeza de Daryl en todo lo que pasa, ya sea con el mismo, Merle, Carol y Sophia. Narrada por Daryl (en general) y si pasan varias cosas de la serie pero le agregue mas :3 (también trate de poner a Daryl con sentido del humor reprimido… me refiero a que en su cabeza es otra persona y fuera otra muy distinta)**

**-Xcaret**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 01. Para todo hay lugar.**

El grupo ya había pasado por mucho: mierda, mierda y más mierda. Después de la pérdida de dos del grupo el pensar en perder a otra era casi imperdonable, y más siendo la pequeña Sophia la que estaba en riesgo.

En cuanto Rick llego preguntado por ella, era imposible no pensar lo peor, deje esos pensamientos absurdos de un lado y camine hacia Rick, tratando de sacarle toda la información que me pudiera dar.

"Sería buena idea seguir su rastro, por eso llevare a Daryl conmigo, yo fui el que la dejo hay y soy el que la traerá de vuelta… lo juro Carol"

Al escuchar su nombre un quejido salió de su boca, la pobre mujer estaba temblando cual hoja de papel y tenía sus ojos azules rojos de tanto llorar. Algo me decía que yo no me podía estar sintiendo peor que ella.

No dije nada, preferí quedarme callado e ir a alistar mí ballesta y flechas, las suficientes como para matar a un par de esos malditos caminantes. Tomando precauciones también eche una daga y una pistola, uno no sabía que esperar de esos.

En ese momento algo se me vino a la cabeza, Merle una vez me había dicho "_Mira hermanita, si amas algo el vendrá a ti y si no te pertenece solo da el trasero y deja que el destino se encargue de joderle la vida_".

No pude evitar los temblores que invadieron mis manos, tal vez no era muy expresivo con nadie, ni con nada, es más, decir que algo me interesaba era algo muy difícil de creer incluso para mí, pero en los últimos meses viendo a la temblorosa Carol y a la dulce Sophia algo se tenía que quedar en mi, algo que yo desconocía me empujaba a querer ir a buscar a esa niña, y no pararía hasta encontrarla.

El policía y yo salimos del campamento con armas en manos y nos dispusimos partir la búsqueda desde aquel pequeño lago donde Sophia había empezado su infierno. Caminamos por varios minutos (o eso supuse) pero después de unas cuantas pisadas lo único que se podía ver eran hojas, hojas y mas hojas. Nada que indicara que Sophia había pasado por allí.

"Rick, después de estas marcas ya no hay nada, parece como si hubiera salido volando… o si no habría más de sus pisadas…"

Observe que él se ponía más nervioso, aferraba su camisa con sus mugrientas manos y el sudor le empapaba su frente. Aparte de que con el poco tiempo conociéndolo sabia que ese hombre podía ser todo un manojo de nervios.

"Vamos, sigamos buscando, no creo que una niña de esa edad caminara tanto… tengo que encontrarla, fue por mi maldita culpa que ella se perdió"

No sabía que contestarle, no era de esas personas que pueden decir un discurso inspirador muy fácilmente, solo fruncí el ceño y le palmee la espalda.

Pasaba el tiempo y las huellas eran cada vez menos palpables, aun con mi experiencia de seguir rastros, poco a poco estos fueron desapareciendo… sin poder hacer nada voltee hacia Rick y le di mi negativa, ya no podía hacer nada. Habia agotado todas mis capacidades.

"Daryl tiene que haber algo mas... ¿escuchaste eso?"

Trate de escuchar… solo escuchaba nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

"Nada, estas alucinando"

"No" Levanto su dedo pidiendo un minuto de silencio "Por allá" Señalo hacia un puñado de arboles arremolinados como si fueran animales en jauría.

Levante mi arma lista para atacar si es que algo saltaba hacia nosotros, trate de pisar en silencio y de controlar la desbocada respiración que salía de mi boca. Armándome de valor moví un par de ramas y vi lo que Rick había escuchado, una de esas cosas estaba mordiendo un tronco. Solo eso.

"No es más que un caminante, no vale una de mis flechas"

"Daryl, ¿te acuerdas que una vez te dije que tus ideas eran estúpidas y poco útiles?

"Si, ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Necesitamos saber si ese ha tenido un lonche recientemente"

Sin decir más, alargue mi brazo para agarrar una flecha y colocándola solo tuve que enfocar a la cosa repugnante, atinándole en su podrida cabeza y con un solo "pup" ya estaba tirado en el suelo. Corrimos a él, y termine con él con una segunda flecha en su cuello, esas cosas eran repugnantes y al "morir" no les quedaba más que apestar cual basurero.

Rick ya había sacado un diminuto cuchillito y se disponía a abrirlo cuando lo detuve. Saque de mi cinturón la daga y sonreí, repugnante si… divertido, también.

Me acuclille poniendo cada pierna al lado del caminante, y con una sola acuchillada en su estomago tuve para poder partirlo a la mitad, no era medico como para saber dónde demonios estaba su estomago pero palpando mi cuerpo y comparándolo con el "cadáver" localice su ahora podrido vientre.

"¿crees que estas cosas tengan sexo?"

"Daryl, ¿para qué preguntas eso? Es lógicamente imposible"

"Uno nunca sabe, tal vez en algún momento sepamos de la existencia de pequeños monstruos vivientes en el estomago de las perras caminantes"

El solo hecho un suspiro, interrumpí su melancolía pasándole el órgano, de eso ya se debía encargar él. Solo vi su cara de repulsión al abrir la bolsilla. Toqueteo por ahí y por allá, pero no encontró nada, por lo menos ya teníamos algo que decirle a Carol: su pequeña seguía viva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Cómo que no la encontraron? Ella ha de estar hay buscándonos, tenemos que salir a encontrarla, por favor… ¡iré yo sola! No arriesgare más vidas…"

"Carol, la buscaremos mañana por la mañana te lo prometo, pero hoy ya no, y menos cuando la luna ya salió" cuando Rick vio la cara de la devastada mujer, agrego un poco tajante "Si intentas algo, te lo digo Carol… tendré a Daryl y Shane vigilándote"

Imagine que no lo había querido decir tan rudo pero así fue y ella solo echo a correr al remolque dando un portazo a su paso, pase mis manos por mi cabello, ahora pegajoso por el sudor, y empecé a caminar al gran vehículo. No iba a dejarla sola. No quería que hiciera algo estúpido esa noche.

"Yo hago esta ronda, la siguiente Shane, espero que tu trasero este haya en la madrugada para que yo pueda dormir algo también" No espere respuesta.

Abrí la puerta e inmediatamente sus soniditos llegaron a mi odios, lloraba y se sonaba como desquiciada. Esta sería una larga noche para ambos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por leer! Y antes de continuar, ya se que los diálogos se escriben con el guion (-y bla bla bla) pero yo me acostumbre a ponerlos entre comillas :'c alsjlas**


	2. La Pasita Borracha

**Capitulo "creación del autor" aunque me encantaría ver a Daryl asi ;D**

**-Xcaret  
Gracias por leer.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**La pasita Borracha.**

Después de un rato, me daban ganas de cortarme las orejas, guardarlas en un cajón y en la mañana volver a sacarlas. No soportaba escuchar a alguien llorar, tal vez sonara como un idiota esa estúpida debilidad, pero simplemente-no-podía.

"¿Carol?"

No contesto. _Mierda_.

"¿Carol? Si me haces hablar de mas juro que te disparare una flecha en el trasero… no soy muy bueno con las palabras ¿sabes?"

Me recargue en el marco de la puerta, y ahí estaba… hecha bolita abrazando sus rodillas y llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Pase mis manos por toda mi cara y finalmente mí fuerza de voluntad me fue a echar a la orilla de la cama, pensé en colocar mi mano en sus piernas, pero luego el sentimiento de rechazo se apodero a mí. Mantuve mi mano en mis propias piernas.

"Carol, escúchame… voltéame a ver, odio cuando te escondes… " _De mi_ "yo mismo buscare a tu pequeña, así sea lo último que haga… ¿me entendiste? Ahora no quiero escuchar tus mocos toda la maldita noche, así que más vale que sonrías"

No contesto, solo me miro. Contuve el temblor que quería salir y le regrese la mirada. Se veía demacrada, y solo habían pasado unas horas desde que Sophia había desaparecido. No quería saber cómo se pondría en los siguientes días, horas… tal vez semanas.

"Maldita sea… odio cuando te vez como cachorrito bajo la lluvia" volvió a colocar su cabeza en la almohada "mujer… ¡soy capaz de actuar como un vampiro sediento si eso quita esa cara!"

"¿e-existen esos vampiros?"

_¡Aleluya!_

"si existen estos bastardos caminantes, no veo porque los vampiros no"

"¿y sabes actuar como uno?"

"lo cierto es que no… pero…me se un chiste… que no tiene nada que ver con vampiros sedientos, per-"

"cuéntalo"

"eh… ah sí… claro"

Recordé el tonto chiste que me había contado Carl la otra vez, no tenía nada que hacer y el niño me había entretenido todo ese tiempo con sus absurdos pero quita-aliento de chistes. Me aprendí uno en particular porque pensé que a un bebe lo haría reír.

Suspire y apretuje mis cachetes con mis dos manos, quedando con la cara hecha una arrugación. Me rei de la expresión de Carol. Pero aun así seguí con el absurdo juego.

"Mi familia se llama las pasitas" Trate de sonar lo mas infantil posible "Mi abuelo dice que las pasitas no podemos sonreír, mi mama dice que las pasitas no podemos sonreír… pero yo digo que si" en ese momento sonreí contra las palmas de mi mano, evidenciando que las pasitas no podían sonreír.

Por alguna razón, Carol se echo a reír contra la almohada, no lo creí cierto hasta que levanto su cara y vi las lágrimas de alegría correr por sus mejillas. Se me pego y pronto los dos reíamos incontrolablemente, el aire faltando cada vez más rápido.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos Dale estaba en la puerta con cara de preocupación.

"Carol, cariño ¿te encuentras bien? Escuche sonidos y… ¿Daryl? Por Dios no puede ser que Rick te haya puesto a cuidar a Carol borracho…"

"¿Borracho? Ppft, Dale… las pasitas no nos podemos poner borrachas…"

Otra ola de HA HA's invadió la cabina, y esta vez Dale se unió a ellos, sin saber de que se reían pero aun así riéndose con nosotros. Por lo menos ya eramos tres riendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y así fue como termine tirado en el suelo con 30 kilos de pescado encima de mi… nunca lo intenten… es repugnante"

"Daryl… solo explícame una cosa… ¿Cómo dejaste que eso pasara? ¡Eres un Dixon!"

Reí a la rara conclusión de Dale, ni yo sabía como lo había permitido.

"Bueno, papa solo lo hizo… tampoco era muy fuerte a los 21 años, Dale. Aun tenia a un bastardo de 67 años más fuerte y grande que yo"

"si eso fue cuando tenias 21 años… ¿Cuántos tienes ahora?"

La ligera voz de Carol me impacto mas que la pregunta y Dale parecía interesado también.

"¿De cuantos crees que soy?"

"la verdad no se… siempre había creído que estabas en tus veintes"

"ppft, es solo porque mi estúpido cabello se quiere quedar castaño y sin canas el resto de mi vida… pero no, estoy en mis treintas"

Un _oh _salió del par de bocas, solo sonreí.

"yo no digo mi edad porque... de aquí yo soy el ancestro"

"Vamos Dale… tal vez tu y yo estemos en los mismos"

Explote en risas, estaba bien que Carol no se viera como una estudiantil pero de ahí a que se viera como Dale, era prácticamente IMPOSIBLE.

"Carol, créeme no te vez como Dale… sin querer ofender, viejo"

Dale solo movió su mano juguetonamente.

"no creo que sepas mi edad…"

"No pasas de los 30… pero no bajas de los 25…" espere a ver su reacción "tal vez estés tocando los 40… ¿tengo razón?"

"… tal vez"

"no me engañas, yo podría saber tu edad con solo ver la piel de tu cuello"

Carol me disparo una mirada desafiante que gustoso le regrese.

"Chicos, parecen niños, ya deberían ir a dormir… ambos. Yo con mi vejez no puedo más, que descansen"

Le regale una sonrisa al viejo y lo vimos salir de la habitación, cerrando el remolque a su paso.

"ahora si Peletier… sin el viejo viéndonos… ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?"

"… ¡es un reto entonces! Déjame ver tu cuello…"

O sonrió pícaramente…o fui yo el que se imagino eso.

"no me obligues a obligarte"

"uhy… suenas muy amenazador Dixon…"

Todavía podía notar los ojos rojos y los rastros de las lágrimas, algo de risa no le caería nada mal.

"sabes… Merle solía amenazarme así hasta que yo literalmente me hacia pis en los pantalones, claro está que éramos unos niños… yo le temía tanto que no pensaba en sus _amenazas_… un día Merle me amenazo con una cara tan seria que en verdad me la creí… peeeeero… en este caso, TU me estas obligando a amenazarte Peletier"

Ella no se movió de donde estaba y solo cruzo sus brazos… retándome solo un poco más.

"¡Ya está Carol Peletier! ¡Tú te lo buscaste!"

Me pare de repente del suelo y pude ver la confusión de sus ojos antes de abalanzarme encima de ella pero sin dejar todo mi peso encima, solo aprisionándola con mi cuerpo y torturándola con cosquillas. Mis dedos vagaron por toda su cadera hasta que encontré lo que supuse su punto débil, la mujer era extremadamente cosquilluda. Y por todas partes , y sin mencionarlo, le daban cosquillas.

Cuando la tenía bajo mía me las arregle para sostener sus piernas con las mías y sus manos con mis codos, aun así yo seguía cargando mi propio peso.

"ahora si… veré tu cuello y al parecer no puedes evitarlo, Peletier"

Solté una sonrisa de triunfo hasta que capte algo… No solo estaba observando su cuello, y este "juego amistoso" nos había arrastrado a los dos… y no a un nivel infantil. Quién sabe qué demonios nos había arrastrado pero ese era lo menos que pensaba en ese momento.


	3. Mas bipolar que ayer

Mas bipolar que antes

Pasaban los días y para mí era cada vez más bipolar.

En un momento podía estar disparándole a un caminante y al otro podía estar buscando a la mujer… solo para asegurarme de que seguía bien.

Todo se nos junto de repente. Le di una flor a Carol. Le dispararon a Carl. Fui a buscar a Sophia por enésima vez. Me encaje una flecha en el costado y la maldita rubia me disparo cuando llegue de regreso. Carol beso mi mejilla como si fuera lo más natural del mundo…

¿Ahora qué? ¿Cada vez que pase algo bueno pasara algo malo?

{-}

Mis orejas pronto empezaron a zumbar por todos los disparos, no podía escapar de ellos ya que me encontraba literalmente en medio de todo.

Los cuerpos fueron cayendo. Y cada vez eran menos, todos estaban "bien nutridos", pudimos notar las plumas de gallina entre sus dientes… la familia Greene había cuidado de ellos como si fueran malditas personas.

Mire para atrás para ver a Hershel y familia hincados como si fuera lo peor que hayan visto. A Carol y Lori tratando de evitar que Carl viera. Y que Dale era tan inservible como siempre.

Cuando regrese mi vista al granero todo _yo_ se estremeció.

_No podía ser._

Unas delgadas piernas se asomaron por la puerta, seguidas de una mugrienta blusa azul y un cabello rubio.

_Sophia_…

Deje de pensar, el mundo tenía algo contra nosotros últimamente pero nunca pensé que se encargara de jodernos tanto la vida.

"¡No! ¡Sophia!"

Su vos me regreso al presente, Lori trato de detenerla del brazo, no pudo hacer mucho a causa de que sostenía al chirriante Carl.

Cuando llego a mi altura, me las arregle para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y otro por su cintura, obligándola a ir al suelo. Pronto mi cuerpo estaba pegado al de ella, tan solo separado por las prendas, deje que ella se aferrara a mi camisa y sus lágrimas la mojaran. La abrace como nunca lo había hecho con alguien.

Todo empeoro cuando Rick le dio fin a su sufrimiento. Una bala.

Un nudo se formo en mi estomago cuando vi la sangre volar fuera del cráneo. Estaba a una baba de perico a echarme a vomitar. No por nauseas a la sangre, ni por el hecho de que Sophia, la dulce niña, se hubiera convertido en una de esas cosas y que todo el maldito tiempo hubiera estado encerrada en ese granero… si no por el hecho de que le había dado falsas esperanzas a una mujer, que ya devastada… había creído en mi. Y yo como el idiota que soy, le había fallado de nuevo.

{-}

"Sera mejor que enterremos a los nuestros, a los demás los quemaremos"

Lori fue la primera en hablar, seguido de Rick Y T-Dog en el afán de hacer planes.

Salí de su discusión y me dirigí al remolque, donde ella estaba. Entre y observe que el remolque seguía ordenado y limpio, tal como Carol me había dicho que le gustaría a Sophia.

"…no digas nada"

No lo hice.

"Lo siento mucho…"

Volteo un momento antes de volver a darme la espalda.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía ese sentimiento de que si la dejaba sola haría algo estúpido que terminaría haciéndole daño. Así que solo me senté en la cocineta, dándole la espalda al mundo entero menos a ella.

Minutos que parecían horas y segundos que aceleraban mi pulso cada vez, ella no lloraba, solo miraba por la ventana… ¿a qué?

"¿Por qué?"

"¿p-porque, qué?" _Increíble… voz temblorosa_

"¿Por qué la buscabas todos los días? ¿Por qué la buscaste como si…"

"¿Cómo si qué?" vi su expresión cambiar de neutra a sombría.

"como si fuera tu _hija_"

"No preguntes eso… sabes que ella era-"

"¡ella no era nada tuyo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la buscaste?"

No sabía que contestarle, ni yo sabía la maldita respuesta. No sabía porque me había arriesgado a mi mismo por una niña que apenas y conocía…

"Carol… no soy Ed como para ser pedófilo… ¿entendiste? Si la busque fue porque… fue porque, ¡ni yo sé! ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya entendí algo, ¡quedarme en mis asuntos y no en los tuyos!"

Salí sin mirar atrás, y aunque la disculpa me quemaba la lengua ya no iba a dar más pasos hacia la dirección equivocada, si ella quería estar sola lo podía estar. Yo ya no me metería en sus malditos asuntos.

{-}

Los días pasaban y todo parecía ir quedando en el olvido, TODO. La perdida de Sophia sobre todo, era duro ver al pequeño Carl sentado haciendo sus _tareas_ y solo pero al parecer el pequeño era bueno ocultando s sufrimiento.

Un día, Rick y casi todos los hombres –excepto Dale, Hershel y yo- fueron otra vez en busca de suministros, cada vez se agotaban más rápido y al parecer el tiempo no se estaba poniendo a nuestro maldito favor. Cada vez el invierno estaba más cerca, y el frio estaba acabando con los animales, tan grave que últimamente yo no podía proveer más que unas cuantas ardillas y muy de vez en cuando algún cervatillo.

Por pura casualidad me vi sentado con Carl a un lado mientras que observábamos a las mujeres preparar la "cena". Estábamos hombro con hombro así que moví el mío para mover el suyo.

"hey"

Solo sonrió y volvió a poner su vista en el fuego.

"… ¿estás bien?" Asintió "¿te acuerdas la vez que me dijiste si te enseñaba a usar el arco?"

Eso atrajo su atención."

"¡sí! ¿¡Me enseñaras!?"

"si tu madre te deja no tengo ningún problema… y aprovecha que estoy de buen humor"

Me levante, dejando en claro que ya iría a cazar. El niño se paro como bala y empezó a agitar sus brazos enfrente de Lori, suplicándole, casi rogándole, que le dejara venir conmigo. Segundos después ella acepto, dejando a un emocionado Carl corriendo hacia mí.

"¡listo!"

"muy bien, tu llevas las flechas yo el arco"

"¿puedo llevar yo la ballesta?"

Fruncí el ceño, aunque sonara patético me costaba separarme de mi ballesta, aun así se lo pase por los hombros con tal de que no le pesara.

"¿Daryl?"

"¿hmh?"

"gracias… por traerme contigo, esas mujeres me estaban volviendo loco"

"así son ellas, más vale que te acostumbres"

"aun así, gracias" solo le hice un mohín "y… lo que dijo Carol la otra vez… yo no creo que tu vieras a Soph como lo hacía Ed… ella solo estaba… esta, asustada…"


	4. Hangover (Resaca)

**Nota mia de mi: Gracias! En verdad, no esperaba nada, y recibi reviews, favoritos y follows! Me emocione xD solo quería agradecerles! :'3 en especial a: ****MiLoveStarscream**** y ****GRavity-San**** :3 ame sus comentarios! Los demás también! :'D**

_Hangover_

Las palabras de Carl me habían dejado un tanto perplejo, no porque tal vez el niño nos estuviera escuchando a Carol y a mí, y tampoco por el impacto de la edad del niño como para saber eso… si no porque… no sé, tal vez no me esperaba un comentario así.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" no deje que viera mis emociones así que seguí caminando, dejando a Carl justo detrás de mí.

"eh, por que cuando papa entro en ese coma… mama se puso igual" ahora si me sentía como un completo idiota por haber traído esos pensamientos al niño "cuando mama llego a mi escuela y vi a Shane, ya sabía que algo malo pasaba…"

Deje que acomodara sus pensamientos, de seguro se había estado guardando eso y si algo había aprendido, era que eso te causa problemas. Deje de caminar a modo que él pudiera alcanzar mis pasos y ahora estábamos frente a frente. Podría haber jurado que las lágrimas se estaban estampando en sus ojos y que él estaba luchando contra ello.

Tal vez a los adultos no les podía demostrar afecto o compasión, pero a un niño me era imposible, pronto y sin pensarlo lo jale hacia mí, dejando que su cabeza descansara en mi abdomen y que sus pequeños brazos lo rodearan. Como supuse en un principio eso lo iba a hacer sacarlo todo, lagrimas de agua salada empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y sus manos empezaban a agarrarse mucho mas fuerte a mi camisa.

Las palmadas en su espalda no ayudaron, o tal vez si, no lo sé. Solo sé que el necesitaba eso.

No esperaba que empezara a hablar de nuevo, pero una vez más me sorprendió escucharlo. "Mama trato de convencerme de que papa se pondría bien y que pronto lo volveríamos a ver en su traje de policía… no paso, solo pasaron unas semanas cuando todo se fue a este desastre y ya no supe nada de él." Tomo un suspiro entrecortado "cada vez que gente nueva llegaba al campamento yo tenía la esperanza de ver a papa llegar… y cuando no lo veía no podía evitar la tristeza, yo se que casi me entiendes ya que perdiste a Merle…"

Voltee hacia abajo y vi su cara, que en ese momento parecía más la de un adulto que de un niño. Aun así deje que siguiera.

"y luego de un momento a otro ahí estaba… pensé que estaba alucinando y eso no se quito hasta que ya lo estaba abrazando… pensé que mi mundo se había resuelto de nuevo, y luego perdimos a Amy, a Jackie, Jim y por ultimo… Sophia" al escuchar su nombre de nuevo una oleada de nauseas me invadió "lo que quiero decir es que… todos decimos o pensamos cosas cuando todo nos va mal, eso aplico conmigo, y con Carol el otro día…"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de nausea. _Estoy embarazado. Eso ha de ser._

Aparte un poco su cabeza de su posición en mi cuerpo y con la sucia camisa que portaba le seque esas lagrimas, y dándole una caricia en el cabello volví a empezar a caminar. Tal vez el tenia razón… tal vez.

{-} _I got a hangover, I've been drinking to much for sure_… {-}

Entregue los 2 conejos y las 5 ardillas que entre Carl y yo habíamos cazado, había sido un verdadero alivio tener al niño a mi lado, dentro de ese exterior suave había un gran potencial… de seguro lo volvería a llevar conmigo.

Nos dimos una última seña y partimos a nuestros respectivos lugares, Carl con Lori y yo a mi tienda.

Recordé que Rick, Glenn y Hershel habían salido por no sé qué cosas así que literalmente nos habían dejado solos por unas horas.

"_Ella solo está asustada"_

"_cuando mama llego a mi escuela y vi a Shane, ya sabía que algo malo pasaba…"_

"… _todos decimos o pensamos cosas cuando todo nos va mal"_

Intente alejar esas tres frases de mi cabeza, pero ellas se empeñaban en volver a aparecer cuando lo lograba. La desesperación pronto se embargo en todo mi cuerpo, ya no podía quedarme quieto. Si no estaba limpiando la ballesta estaba solamente caminando como idiota en la tienda, dando vueltas y vueltas.

"_Recuerda Daryl… un buen licor borra todos esos pensamientos en tu cabecita, anda, toma la botella y bebe como hombre."_

Esa fue su primera vez que termine en el suelo y con una resaca horrible el siguiente día. Y de las únicas veces que había visto la compañía de Merle como algo útil.

Me detuve un momento a recordar donde había visto una botella hace poco, recordé todos los lugares por los que había estado y ¡bingo! En el remolque de Dale, el anciano guardaba alcohol por si se necesitaba. Ahora yo lo necesitaba, y fuese como fuese lo iba a conseguir.

Fue fácil convencer a Dale de que me diera la maldita botella, y fue más fácil esquivar sus preguntas, solo tuve que salir hecho demonio del remolque.

Pase a la gente que estaba fuera, observe las miradas de algunas pero sin regresárselas yo seguí mi camino hacia mi propio espacio. Note la mirada de Carl y a él si se la regrese con un poco de simpatía en mis ojos. También note la de ella, solo que a ella no tenía ganas de verla, de seguro terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba.

No me detuve hasta que mis pies estaban dentro de mi tienda y la botella ya no tenía el corchete.

{-}_I feel exposed, I feel disgraced, I feel a whole new kind of hate _{-}

Trago. Carol. Trago. Carl. Trago. Sophia. Trago. Merle. Trago. Todo.

Deje de sentir el alcohol quemar mi garganta después de unos minutos de literalmente aventar enormes tragos a mi garganta.

Todo circulaba por mi cuerpo muy rápido, ese sentimiento de alivio y de que todo lo demás valía una mierda se metió en mi. Deje de preocuparme por lo demás. Incluso por las cosas que podrían matarme con tan solo una mordida. Incluso de la pequeña a la que había defraudado… TODO.

Después ya no supe donde quede, ni como… solo sabía que el viejo Merle había tenido razón.

{-}

No supe cuando tiempo había pasado, pero al abrir los ojos la cabeza literalmente me quería explotar, mire a un lado y obserbe la botella en el suelo, con nada en ella.

"Mierda"

No pude sentarme si no hasta varios minutos después, la resaca me había llegado muy rápido y solo había una explicación: el maldito karma.

Trate de contener las nauseas y aun así me puse de pie, ya estaba oscuro así que no tendría problemas con el estorboso sol. Abrí el cierre de la tienda para poder salir, y al parecer todos me observaban.

No recordaba nada, pero estaba seguro que no había salido y así no habían podido ver las estupideces que un ebrio puede hacer. Recorrí con la mirada a los demás, deteniéndome para poder captar bien sus facciones. Dale era el único que se figuraba el por qué yo estaba así… el me había dado la botella.

Pronto recordé que algunos estaban fuera y fue hay cuando los contemple.

"ah, ya regresaron"

Me sorprendí un poco al tono ronco de mi voz, pero aun así mire a Rick… ¿y ese?

Rick vio la pregunta en mis ojos y solo respondió a ella.

"El es Randall… tuvimos que traerlo, se lastimo la pierna"

El chico estaba tumbado en el suelo, tenía la cara surcada en dolor pero aun así no era capaz de ver nada que le diera eso. Lo recorrí buscando la fuente de su dolor, y no supe si fue el alcohol o la noche lo que no me dejaba ver con claridad.

Otra vez Rick me vio a la cara y esta vez no uso palabras, si no que esta vez quito una tela de la pierna del chico y pude ver.

Tenia un horrible hueco entre la pantorrilla y la rodilla, la sangre coagulada se surcaba en los bordes y podía jurar haber visto en indicio de pus.

Esta vez no lo aguante, mis estomago se revolvió de nuevo y el alcohol no ayudo en detenerlo, más bien lo envió todo afuera. Corrí al árbol más cercano y deje que mi cuerpo hiciera lo suyo…


	5. Me tiene a mi

_**Me tiene a mí**_

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Era lo único que pensaba agachado en el árbol. Mi estomago ardía a tal punto que me era imposible quedarme incado, decidí que me sentaría sin importar que tan sucio me viera después.

Mi estomago quedo vacio, estaba seguro de que hasta el alcohol se había ido.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

"¿Daryl?"

"¿hmh?"

"¿Estás bien?"

Le hubiera respondido si hubiera podido, no tenía confianza en mi propio estomago, así que solo le hice una seña con la mano, si de por sí ya era indignante que todo el mundo me viera expulsando todo era aun MAS indignante que ella fuera la que me viera más de cerca.

"te-te traje un poco de agua"

Gruñí. No quería nada y ellos no eran capaces de entenderlo.

"Vete" lo único que salió y lo único que estaba dispuesto a dar.

No escuche sus pasos alejarse, y tampoco escuche algo más. Puro y genuino silencio. ¡Aquella mujer me iba a volver loco!

"¡Vete!"

Otra oleada de nauseas se deposito en el mero inicio de mi garganta y ya estaba a punto de rendirme otra vez cuando una suave mano se deposito en mi frente.

"¡Estas ardiendo! ¡Tenemos que ir con Hershel a que te de una mirada!"

Volví a gruñir, esta vez –y tenía que admitirlo- había sonado como una ardilla rabiosa.

"Vamos, ven. Solo ayúdame a levantarte" reí ante su comentario "no te rías, ¡es algo serio Daryl!"

Deje que mi aliento saliera, pero de nuevo volví a sostenerlo cuando una de sus manos se poso en mi torso, justo donde la flecha me había perforado. La pobre mujer se dio cuenta enseguida y sus pálidas mejillas se pintaron de escarlata. Solo ella podía avergonzarse de tan insignificante error.

"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" ajusto su mano y la coloco en mi cadera.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros y otra nausea llego y esta vez, de nuevo, fui a dar a un árbol. Estaba seguro que el mundo tenía algo contra mí y que de alguna forma el maldito karma estaba involucrado.

Sentí su piel… sus frías y pálidas manos apartar el cabello de mi frente; después, con un gesto materno limpiar las gotas de sudor que ahora surcaban mi cara.

"no te muevas, creo que sería más rápido ir por el que llevarte a él"

Quería responderle que ni me podía mover pero el miedo a volver a expulsar todo no me dejo, así que solo asentí.

La observe alejarse, no pude evitar el sentimiento de pérdida cuando su mano se alejo de mi frente. Corría y corría hacia la granja, pensé en ese momento que parecía un conejito escapando de una presa.

¿Si así fuera yo sería su atacante?

No me había dado cuenta del transcurso del tiempo hasta que me puse a pensar que todos ya no estaban allí, me sentí idiota al no pensar en eso antes. Tal vez todos habían salido despavoridos después de tan brutal acción. Claro que yo igual hubiera salido corriendo de mi mismo. Trate de ver donde estaba y por lo menos saber donde me había dirigido mi propio trasero, pero por más que trataba de enfocar alguna cosa, no sabía.

Solo sabía que la granja era una masa enorme y que solo podía ver las luces… ¿velas? Como fuese, me sentía más perdido que nunca.

Mande todo a la mierda al momento que ignore el punzante dolor de mi estomago y termine recargándome contra un árbol. Tal vez entendí el por qué Jim había querido quedarse así… era –quitando el dolor- relajante estar así, sintiendo el rugoso pero cálido tronco.

"_¡Muéstranos!"_

_Jim agarraba nerviosamente esa pala, en un momento pensé entenderlo, tenía miedo de lo que éramos capaces de hacerle. Segundos después T-Dog ya lo sostenía por la espalda, con pasos agiles llegue a él, levantando su sucia camisa y dejando expuesta su piel, dejando ver una mordida justo debajo de las costillas._

_Solté su camisa y al mismo tiempo T-Dog lo dejo ir. Un silencio sepulcral se deposito en el campamento, hasta el policía-seguro-de-sí-mismo había quedado sin habla, de seguro no había pensado de que haría si una situación así se presentaba._

_Transcurrían los minutos y ninguno decía nada, hasta que Rick salió con la idea de ir a CDC a buscar a tan afamados doctores y así poder darle una esperanza al mordido. Todos sabíamos que tal "medicina" no existía, pero al parecer esa poca esperanza le haría bien al grupo._

_La ira se apodero de mí, podían pensar en una solución así de sencilla para un tipo así pero no habían podido pensar en una mejor para Merle, que como perro había sido amarrado._

_Voltee hacia Jim, que sentado podía jurar que escuchaba toda nuestra "discreta" platica.  
Solo palabras.  
Agarre mi ballesta –ya cargada- y con un movimiento algo brusco, estaba decidido a quitarle ese sufrimiento a Jim, pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo y dejar que la flecha perforara su cabeza, la pistola de Rick ya estaba –otra vez- apuntada justo detrás de la mía._

"_Suéltala, esto no está a discusión Daryl"_

_Resignado, deje que ellos se hicieran cargo de ese asunto, de todas formas eso era de mi maldita incumbencia._

_Después de recorrer varios metros y de que Jim se quejara de los dolores había decidió morir debajo de un árbol. Sin armas. Sin comida. Sin nada más que el recuerdo de su miserable vida._

_Me había acostumbrado a su presencia, no importaba si no habíamos cruzado palabras antes y de las pocas solo estaban esas cuando el preguntaba algo sobre mi arma. De ahí en fuera todo era silencio entre nosotros. _

_Se había quedado sentado debajo de ese árbol, cómodo y como si el mundo fuera tan normal como antes. Solo un chico disfrutando de la naturaleza._

"Vamos Daryl, no te duermas, ¿entendiste? Ya casi llegamos a la granja, solo… ¡no, no! No cierres tus ojos ¡¿Daryl?!"

Escuche otra voz, pero totalmente me perdí, ni sabia porque Carol volvía a tener ese tono de preocupación… ¿y _mi_ árbol?

Trate de preguntarles él porque me habían alejado de _mi_ árbol, pero no pude articular palabra, de nuevo estaba en brazos de alguien y estaba más que seguro que Carol y sus malditos llantos me abrumaban más.

"Ya se movió"

"Mantenlo despierto, ya casi llegamos"

Ya podía decir que Hershel y Carol estaban conmigo, de los demás no tenía ni señas.

"Fue mi culpa, yo le di la botella de whiskey"

_Dale._

"no digas eso, tal vez comió algo antes de eso y eso hizo que todo el quedara así"

"aun así, no debí dársela"

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Empecé a hacer mis cuentas, Dale y Hershel eran muy viejos para estarme cargando, y Carol simplemente no podía ni con su propio cuerpo.

Trate de voltear a mis lados y ver quiénes eran los que me sostenían, pero las malditas luces de la granja solo hacían que mi visión se viera borrosa.

"No te muevas, Daryl. Ya casi llegamos"

_Rick_

Solo gruñí, mi dignidad estaba por los suelos.

Cerré mis ojos un momento y al abrirlos de nuevo, ya estaba en una cama, con personas a mí alrededor y una Carol llorando en una esquina.

"¡ya! ¡Ya despertó!"

Al parecer el gritillo de Carol alerto a todos de que ya estaba despierto. Pft, todos parecían demacrados, hasta la alegre Maggie parecía pálida.

"Nos diste un gran susto, hijo. ¿Puedes hablar?"

Fruncí el seño, aun seguía sin entender por qué tanta preocupación por unas cuantas expurgaciones de estomago.

"Tal vez sería mejor darle un poco de espacio" todos se fueron saliendo, quedando solo el doctor, el policía y Carol.

"¿lo ves bien?"

"Bueno después de no haber comido por 4 días, esas ojeras no son difíciles de explicar, trate de lavarle el estomago con las cosas que trajo Shane la vez pasada, pero aun así, creo que sería mejor que quedara en reposo, por lo menos en lo siguientes días" Tal vez mi cara revelo la gran duda "Y tú, más vale que no vuelvas a tomar así y mas con un whiskey tan viejo"

Hershel salió, dejando solo a tres personas ya.

"Nos diste un gran susto, casi nos mandas todos al hospital por suministros, viejo" Rick soltó una risa cansada y después palmeo mi hombro. "Te dejo descansar, en unos momentos más estará la comida, me hare cargo de que te llegue"

_4 días._

_Ojeras._

_Lavado de Estomago._

Otro fuera y solo quedábamos ella y yo. Sentí mi dignidad salir corriendo, ¡volando! Carol sonrió, pero aun así el rastro de lágrimas seguía allí.

"Me alegro que hayas despertado, Daryl. No puedo pensar en perderte a ti también" Acaricio con su pulgar mi mejilla "Eres lo único que me queda"

Quería decirle que no me iría, que me tenía a mí. Claro que las palabras no funcionaban cuando estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía.


	6. Norman

_**Norman**_

Volví a suspirar.

Ya habían pasado las horas. Ya había comido. Ya había dormido. Ya había respirado. Ya había estado a punto de expulsar el alimento de nuevo. Ya había preocupado a más gente. Ya había hecho todo… pero aun, no me había acostumbrado a la mirada de Carol sobre todo mi cuerpo.

Al parecer, y según Hershel, tenía que estar con una venda que cruzaba por todo mi estomago y espalda baja, así que literalmente me sentía desnudo. Y eso de que la mujer no apartara su mirada no ayudaba mucho. Daban ganas de arrancarle los ojos… casi. Me gustaban sus ojos azules…

"Ya habla, si me sigues viendo con ojos de cachorrito voy a vomitar y esta vez no será de enfermedad física"

Solo rio.

"Te vez muy pálido"

"supongo que después de toda la mierda que eh pasado, no es muy difícil de imaginar cómo me siento"

"¿y cómo te sientes?"

"no quieres saber"

"si quiero saber, tal vez te estes desangrando y por tu cabezota no estes diciendo nada"

Volvi a reir, aquí la cabezona era ella.

"No me estoy desangrando, de eso estoy seguro…" voltee hacia el vendaje de mi estomago "¡Carol! ¡Me desangro!"

Carol inmediatamente se paró de su lugar y corrió a la velocidad de la luz a mi lado. Expulso la sabana con una rapidez impresionante y solo observo la limpia venda.

Trate de no explotar en una carcajada, ya que eso –y aunque sonara patético- me causaría un dolor horrible. Solo lleve mis manos a mi cara, tapando las evidencias de burla y dejando que esa carcajada quedara atascada en mi garganta.

"¡Muy chistoso, Dixon! ¡A la próxima no te creeré!"

"ya, ya. Cálmate, pensé que necesitabas un poco de diversión a cambio de estarme cuidando como un bebe"

"pudiste haber hecho otra cosa para entretenerme Dixon, ¡no espantarme a muerte!"

Reí. Era inevitable que se viera adorable mientras estaba enojada.

"ya, calma. Lo siento"

Se quedo muda. ¿El por qué? Ni yo lo sabía

"¿Carol? Planeta Daryl llamando a Carol…"

"¿dijiste _lo siento_?"

"si… no es para tanto mujer"

"Para mí lo es… es algo raro que un Dixon lo diga"

"No soy cualquier Dixon, soy uno en peligro de extinción"

Soltó una risa, y esta vez no se sentó en su silla, en vez de eso, hizo que me recorriera, sentándose a un lado de mí ahora pálido cuerpo.

"¿Sabes cómo puedes compensar el susto?"

"No voy a contar de nuevo el estúpido chiste de la pasita… ni tampoco me pondré un vestido… ni nada de esa mierda"

"no, no… aunque el chiste sería lindo" negué rápidamente "ok, entonces. Responde mis preguntas"

"Depende de que preguntas y de cuantas"

"solo las que se me vengan a la cabeza"

Bufe, si algo sabia de Peletier, era que las dudas inundaban tooodo su cerebro.

Aun así acepte su oferta, una a una sus preguntas fueron inundando la habitación. Eh de admitir que escogía sus preguntas con certeza, sin meterse en los temas que sabía que ni loco contestaría: Merle, Familia y Vida pasada.

Sus preguntas podían ser irracionales, metafóricas y cosas por el estilo y después de unas cuantas, me sentía cómodo con la situación. Solo se detuvo dos veces, una cuando Carl entro a preguntar como seguía, y en cierta forma eso me hizo feliz. El ver a aquel niño preocupándose por mí, solo le agradecí su atención y él se despidió como lo había hecho su padre: con un apretón en mi hombro; la segunda vez fue cuando Carol dijo que tenia que ir al baño… fue cómico verla sonrojarse cuando le pregunte para que, soltando una maldición solo frunció su ceño.

Deje de contar el tiempo cuando sus preguntas eran cada vez mas interesantes.

¿Cómo aprendiste a manejar la moto?

¿Y la ballesta?

¿Novia?

"¿esposa?"

Me quede callado. Claro, no había tenido esposa, pero esa parte de mi pasado iba involucrado con una mujer.

"lo siento… creo que toque un tema _prohibido_"

Negué lentamente. Que más daba. Ella ya sabía la mitad de mi vida y solo tuvo que sentarse a mi lado para saberlo.

"No, no tuve esposa"

Note que empezaba a morder sus labios.

"y… ¿y tus tatuajes? ¿Qué significan?"

Sonreí, su intento de cambiar de tema iba algo bien.

"El de la espalda de los dragones fue cuando tenía 16, Merle tenia el par, los míos son negros y los de él blancos; El de mi mano derecha, el asterisco fue por una botella de licor, se me subió y en la mañana ya tenía otro tatuaje" Ella rio, negando con su cabeza. "Ese fue cuando tenía 16… este" Eleve mi brazo derecho y deje ver al pequeño demonio tatuado en el musculo interno "Un amigo quería ser de esas personas que hacían tatuajes, así que deje que practicara en mi, fue algo estúpido pero al final me gusto. Tenía 18."

"¿Tantos tatuajes antes de los 20? ¿Y este?" coloco su dedo en mi pecho, justo encima del corazón. _Norman_.

"sip, era un estúpido tipo, así que era fácil convencerme de hacerme otro tatuaje" Baje mi mirada a donde su mano apuntaba, aunque ya sabía perfectamente de que tatuaje hablaba.

Ella vio mi duda y alejo su mano. Inmediatamente tuve ese sentimiento de pérdida, su mano era cálida en mi piel, y eso era bueno.

"Norman"

"¿hermano perdido?" pareció dudar un minuto "¿p-pareja?"

Reí histérico, ya me había vuelto gay en dos segundos.

"No y absolutamente no" Pase mis dedos por el tatuaje más preciado que tenia, los recuerdos inundaron mis pensamientos y rápidamente los aleje, no me pondría a llorar como una niña enfrente de Carol.

"No tienes que decírmelo si no quie-"

"A los 27 años, en una de las veces que Merle se puso borracho, una chica lo ayudo a llegar a casa. No se fue directamente a la suya, más bien se quedo cuidando a Merle… a media noche yo estaba preocupado por el frio. Así que le pase una cobija para Merle y otra para ella… No sé, todo paso rápido. En un momento estábamos sentados y al otro en mi cama. Ni siquiera estaba pensando, si estaba tomado, no al punto de estar como Merle, pero si como para dejar otros instintos salir"

Voltee a ver a Carol, esperando que me dijera que parara, pero en vez de eso me miro con ojos comprensivos.

"a los dos meses, llego a casa histérica, diciendo que estaba embarazada… No le crei hasta que me mostro la prueba, mi primera vez y había embarazado a una chica mayor que yo, el planeta parecía estar haciéndome una broma. Pasaban los meses y yo trataba de mantenerme tranquilo, a los 8 meses y medio todo se hizo más rápido. Un día me llamaron del hospital diciendo que mi mujer estaba en labor de parto, así que como pude salí volando al hospital"

"¿y qué paso?"

"Nada, fue un parto normal, el bebe salió bien, era un niño de ojos azules y una cabello rizado como el de ella… Decidimos llamarlo Norman porque su abuelo se llamaba así. Esa misma noche vi a mi bebe en su cuna dormitando y no pude mas que enamorarme de él. Al siguiente día ya tenía este tatuaje. El mejor que me he hecho… y fue consiente"

Vi su duda en la cara, y sabia que se estaba preguntando.

"Murió a los 4 años de edad… su madre… bueno, estaba loca… no pude salvarlo"

"_¿Señor Dixon?"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_lamento informarle que encontraron a su familia en un accidente de auto… ¿podría venir para identificar los cuerpos?"_

**{-Fin-}**

**Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y no, no me gusta hacer sufrir a Daryl. Pero necesito meter mas tiempo entre Carol y Daryl, así que esto pasa xD aun así no se si meter también la tercera temporada :c lo pensare! Gracias por leer! Y gracias por los reviews! **


	7. Sangre & Olvido

**Gracias por los reviews! Akshlash me emociono cada vez que los leo hoho . Son… son… son como mis polluelos (?) e.e' akjshlkas aun así gracias!  
Este capítulo tiene algo de… maldad, y de parte de el padre de los Dixon. Se me hizo algo fuerte, pero supongo que algo en el pasado tenía que ser así. Aun así trate de no hacerlo TAN fuerte. (El nombre que le pongo al papa no es el oficial, solo tenía que ponerle uno xD)  
Ah! Y ya se… pongo a Merle como alguien no tan malo... pero que quieren que diga? Lo amo ._.**

**Sangre & Olvido**

"_¿Qué? P-pero ellos… ¿ellos murieron?"_

_Sentía un nudo en el estomago, uno de esos nudos que parecían agujeros negros. Con esfuerzos podía sostener el viejo teléfono que estaba colgado a la pared. Deje de respirar por lo que parecieron horas, solo pude volver a hacerlo cuando Merle, un poco enojado, agarro el teléfono de mis manos y se puso a escuchar lo que la señorita estaba diciendo. Pude notar sus facciones caer de segundo a segundo._

"_¿En dónde?" otro susurro "Voy para allá"_

_Después de colgar el teléfono y dejarme desparramado en la silla más cercana, vi como descolgaba las llaves de la camioneta y se disponía a salir a donde-demonios le habían dicho._

"_¡Hey! ¡Espera, yo quiero ir!"_

"_¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte!" _

_No sé si fue el shock del momento o su voz quebrándose a la mitad de la palabra, pero me quede en donde estaba, solo viendo como Merle abría la puerta._

_Segundos antes de cerrarla completamente, en un susurro casi paternal, dijo._

"_No te lastimes mas… Yo lo hare"_

Muchos no comprendían el por qué mi "fidelidad" a mi hermano, muchos no comprendían que a pesar del daño sufrido, habían sido más buenas acciones que malas. Qué más da si en el camino había ganado cicatrices… todo era al estilo de Merle.

"¿Daryl?" Sus ojos solo se veían brillosos, igual de brillosos que cuando descubrió a Sophia en el granero "eh, n-no quise interrumpirte"

"No interrumpes algo"

Se quedo cayada solo un segundo. Literal. Un maldito segundo.

"Siento lo que le paso a tu… hijo. Ahora se porque eres así con los niños" antes de que pudiera rezongar a eso, ella volvió a hablar, esta vez con más emoción en la voz "No lo trates de negar, Dixon. Te eh visto con Carl."

"Solo han sido momentos, nada importante"

"No te creo, ¿sabes lo que creo? Que aunque no lo quieras aceptar te importa el niño… ¿no es cierto?"

"¿y que si lo es? Es mi problema, ¿no?"

"¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo? No quiero pelear, Daryl"

"Nadie tendrá tiempo de nada" Rick entro en la habitación, y no se detuvo ni cuando vio que Carol estaba sentada a mi lado "Te traje este plato de… de lo que sea que es, No te preocupes ya todos comimos, ya sabemos que no te envenenaremos"

"Eso me alegra…"

Rick levanto su vista, vi la sonrisa formándose en sus labios. El impulso de pegarle en toda su cara era fuerte, pero aun así me quede echado en la cama con un rico plato de _no sé que sea que es_ y la mujer a mi lado.

Carol empezó a preguntar por un tal Randall, note la ternura maternal y algo de intranquilidad en su voz. ¿Quién demonios era Randall?

"Shane lo tiene bajo sus narices, le falta poco para matarlo" las ojeras en el hombre eran algo notable en contra con su piel blanca "Tengo a Dale pisándome el trasero, suplicando porque dejemos vivir al chico; Andrea parece tener algo en contra de todo mundo últimamente… y Lori sigue igual de embarazada que antes"

Los dos rieron. Todo parecía como un chiste entre ellos dos últimamente. Algo que solo ellos sabían. _Mierda._

"Perdonen si interrumpo algo, pero ¿Quién demonios es Randall? ¿Lori está embarazada? ¿Por qué no sabía nada de eso?"

"Randall es el chico que te mostré la otra vez… no sé si lo recuerdes. Y si, algo me dice que los siguientes meses van a ser espantosos"

_Un bebe. Una maquina de lágrimas que solo comía y lloraba todo el tiempo ¡perfecto! Lo que necesitaba el grupo._

"Quiero ver al tal Randall…"

{-+-+-}

No era nada especial.

Solo un tipo común y corriente con una pierna realmente jodida.

No podía creer que había pedido para hablar con esa cosa. De todas formas ya había descansado mucho en los últimos días, me faltaba salir de la cama y hacer algo por mi propia cuenta. Al parecer yo era el encargado de hacer el trabajo sucio.

Shane y Rick había pedido que "hablara" con él, sacarle la información que pudiera al costo que fuera.

Eso iba a hacer. Hacer que probara algo de un Dixon.

Entrando solo pude notar dos cosas: El chico estaba sentado en su propia orina, algo que naturalmente revolvería mí estomago. No al punto de volver a parar a un árbol, pero aun así era desagradable estar oliendo todo eso; segunda, alguien ya se había encargado de golpearlo antes, probablemente Shane.

El chico pareció sobrecogido a mi aparición, pero para mi sorpresa se mantuvo donde estaba, viéndome con esos ojos de cachorrito.

Eran muy diferentes sus ojos de cachorrito a los de Carol. Los de ella si convencían.

"¿Q-quien e-eres?"

Quería decirle algo así como "_Tu peor pesadilla"_ pero no tenía ánimos para meterme con el chico.

"No preguntes, aquí yo soy el que habla"

Me agache, dejando que mis rodillas soportaran todo mi peso. El intento hacerse para atrás, pero por la evidente pared a su espalda, no pudo.

"No te hare nada si tu respondes"

"¿Y si no respondo?"

No quería verme socarrón, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue alcanzar la daga que traía en mi pantalón y depositarla en el suelo, justo delante de su pierna mala.

El chico no dudo en cooperar, pero aun así algo me decía que seguía escondiendo partes de la verdad, y si en algo era bueno, era en amenazarlo. O golpearlo.

"¿Cuántos son en tu grupo?"

Callado.

Otro golpe directo a la nariz.

"S-somos 30."

"¿Dónde?"

"N-no lo sé… cuando me aparte de ellos, dijeron que íbamos a cambiarnos de lugar. Hasta que uno de los tuyos mato a dos de los nuestros"

"No pregunte eso, cuida tus palabras, chico."

"¡De todas formas me vas a matar!"

Camine unos segundos, ya no sabía que otra información tenía que sacarle, ya me había dicho prácticamente todo. Casi.

"¿Mujeres? ¿Niños?"

Su silencio me dijo todo.

Algo me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que dijera.

"La vez pasada con unas mujeres… dos llegaron con su padre. Agarraron al padre antes de que pudiera hacer algo por ellas. Y enfrente de él… pues…"

Mis manos se hicieron puños.

"_¿Dónde crees que este Pa?"_

"_No tengo idea…"_

_Los dos ya estábamos cansados de eso, esperar a que nuestro mentado padre apareciera. No podíamos ir a dormir ya que si nos descuidábamos, tan si quiera un segundo, y nos quedábamos dormidos, alguno de los dos terminaría con una botella de vidrio rota en la cara o con un cinturón en el cuello._

_Esa noche fue la primera vez que había querido matar a mi padre, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que Merle lo evito. _

_Paul Dixon llego esa noche con una chica. Normalmente llegaba con prostitutas, pero ella no se veía como tal. Ella se veía extremadamente inocente._

"_Les traigo un regalo, chicos"_

_Aventó a la pobre chica al sillón, dejándola totalmente expuesta frente a nosotros. La mujer apenas y traía algo que la cubriera, lo hubiera tomado como algo natural, de no ser porque su rostro estaba surcado en lágrimas y sus pequeñas manos aferraban la parte superior cual garras, tratando de taparse lo más posible._

"_¿Qué mierda hiciste? ¿De dónde la sacaste?"_

"_No me discutas ¡la traje para ustedes!"_

_Hasta Merle parecía sobrecogido por eso. _

"_Y no me iré de aquí hasta ver que ya terminaron con ella…"_

_No toque a nadie esa noche. Trate de dejar de escuchar. Risas de parte de Paul. Lloriqueos. Eso no era normal… ¿Lo sorprendente? Hasta Merle se negó a tocarla._

Mis nudillos ya estaban llenos de sangre, iban perfectamente con la sangre en la cara de Randall. No trate de contenerme, el seguía gritando que no había tenido nada que ver con eso. No le creí.

"Son treinta hombres. Si llegan con nosotros a los hombres nos mataran, y las mujeres, bueno, desearan haber muerto"

Vi la cara de Rick, luego la de los demás. Todos tenia "miedo" escrito en la cara. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que esos tipos se acercaran al grupo. Y sabia tan bien como Rick, que lo mejor era matar al chico y no dejar que fuera con su grupo.

"¿Cómo sacaste esa información?"

Su voz interrumpió los pensamientos de todos. Sin evitarlo, mire hacia mis nudillos, luego volví a depositar mi vista en ella.

"Hablamos"


	8. Desiciones Asesinas

**Primero que nada, gracias a :  
****Carlesme alejandra****, ****JennMcFanSamy****, ****Anto Bones 16****, y ****Brenda Romina. Por leer la novela y seguirla c': amo sus reviews! Y Brenda, agradezco tu apoyo! :'D**

**Ps: Estoy trabajando últimamente en one-shoots, así que si tienen alguna idea díganmela! :'D que acabo no tengo nada que hacer e.e literal xD**

**Ps2: voy a renovar los primeros capítulos (eso estoy haciendo con todas las novelas) solo tengo que cambiar algunas cosas y agregarles otras, no se preocupen, seguirán teniendo el mismo contenido, solo que con más detalles o… diferente lenguaje xD**

**Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo! 3**

**-Xcaret.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Excluidos. Vilmente excluidos. No es que me agradara la idea de ir a "interrogar" al chico. Y mucho menos. Pero por lo menos hubieran preguntado quien quería ir. Me sentía como un animal atrapado en una granja. No podía ir a cazar (cosa que haría después de algunas cosas, ya no soportaba no hacerlo). No podía hacer nada sin verme "femenino". ¡No podía hacer nada!

Y para muy a mi pesar necesitaba estar lejos de ella. Últimamente no podía estar ni cinco centímetros cerca… ni segundos. Si, era raro. Pero por el bien de nuestra "amistad" tenía que separarme de ella por lo menos un tiempo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas a varios momentos. Como esa vez de la flor… esa lagrima que se había escapado a su mejilla, esas ganas de ir y quitársela de encima. O aquella en la que aun con vendas ella había entrado a la recamara diciendo que era tan bueno como Rick y Shane… y despidiéndose con ese beso en la frente.

Si, sonaba como un perfecto idiota.

Esa mujer era demasiado para mí. Ella era fuerte, era inteligente, era… era solo ella. Era lo más perfecto que yo alguna vez había visto, pero por su seguridad no podía estar cerca de mí. Ya le había hecho varios daños, y no iba a permitir que otro se me escapara de las manos. Esta vez, iba a ser yo el que se separara de ella.

Al precio que fuera.

-.-.-.-.-

Por fin había escapado de las garras de esa casa, y por fin iba a poder ir a cazar algo. Solo faltaba colocar las flechas en su lugar y todo estaría listo.

"Daryl"

Voltee para ver al viejo a un lado de mi tienda.

"Necesito hablar contigo" Cuando quede en silencio, él continuo "Necesito que me apoyes en la opinión de Randall, todos lo quieren matar…"

"No me importa donde termine, así que ahórrate esto"

"Si no te importa, creo que deberías escoger hacer lo correcto"

Lo pensé un momento. Ok, dos momentos. Bien podía apoyarlo, porque a mí tampoco me gustaba la idea de matar a alguien a quema-ropa y menos cuando era un chico del que hablábamos. Pero aun así, el grupo era primero que nadie más, y fuera como fuera ese tipo representaba un peligro para todos los que habitaban la granja. Todos.

"No hay lado correcto, Dale. Deja que Rick y Shane se encarguen de esto… no es asunto-"

"¡Es el problema! Ellos lo van a matar, solo digo que me apoyes en esto"

Me sentí mal por él. Recordé lo feliz que había estado aquella noche en el remolque…, aunque odiaba admitirlo él se había convertido en esas personas que yo buscaba en las mañanas, solo para asegurarme de que seguían allí. Junto a Carol, Carl, Rick…

"Te apoyare si lo veo necesario, confórmate con eso" suspire "aparte, esto ya no parece un grupo, Dale. No veo por qué te preocupas por seguir uniéndonos"

Vi el sentimiento de alegría que cruzo por sus ojos. Solo por un segundo. Luego volvió a ajustar su rifle a su espalda. "¿Te acompaño a cazar?"

Me coloque la ballesta en la espalda, y con un simple guiño negué. Al parecer a él le faltaba convencer a más personas y eso solo lo retrasaría. Aparte de que prefería ir solo. Así no tenía que pasar por un episodio de "_Psicología amorosa con Dale_".

"Mejor sigue convenciendo gente, viejo. Regresare mas tarde"

Cuando me di la vuelta aun podía sentir su mirada en mí, así que solo asome mi mano por debajo de mi codo y le enseñe mi dedo medio. Segundos después solo escuche su risa.

"Solo cuídate, ¿sí?"

"Siempre lo hago"

Y con eso, desaparecí entre todos esos brumosos arboles.

-.-.-.-.-

No había agarrado nada, estuve persiguiendo la nada todo el tiempo, siempre escuchando tantas cosas que fue inevitable que el miedo llegara. No era de esas personas miedosas, pero esas estúpidas arañas ninjas hacían lo peor de mi. Odiaba ver telarañas enormes colgando de los arboles, haciéndolas parecer como un ojo enorme o algo de esas cosas. También odiaba que algún caminante saliera sin previo aviso (no es que esperara uno) pero por alguna razón ese día no podía concentrarme en lo de mi alrededor. Era diferente.

Termine rindiéndome. Por suerte traía una hilera de ardillas, cuatro o cinco, amarradas a mi cinturón. Ahora sí, no iban a poder decir que eso no había servido de nada. Todos decían que salir aun con la herida fresca era malo, pero la maldita cicatriz estaba a punto de caerse ya, y para mí eso ya significaba libertad. Le gustase a quien le gustase.

No había cambiado nada desde que regrese, todos seguían pisando el trasero de Dale diciéndole que todo eso era un error. Hasta podía ver en todas las caras que ya estaban artos…

De uno a uno todos fuimos entrando a la casa, según para "tener una plática civilizada" sobre el destino de Randall. Eso era tan imposible como una ardilla voladora.

"Antes de dar lo último, si alguien tiene que decir algo a favor de Randall, hable. O algo en contra, también"

Fue Hershel quien hablo primero "Yo creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad" Miro a todos los de la habitación, uno por uno "Es un humano, Rick. Y sea como sea él podría hacernos de gran ayuda"

Ninguno le contesto. Fue hay cuando hecho un gran suspiro e hizo ese movimiento suyo con el gorro. "Solo digo que hay que guardar un poco de la humanidad que queda… si es que hay todavía. Aparte podríamos integrarlo como nosotros lo hicimos aquí"

Hershel pareció un poco divertido. "Ustedes llegaron con un niño con una bala, no teníamos opción"

Eso sonó como ah "Si no hubieran tenido a Carl con ustedes ni loco los dejo pasar de mi territorio" o como en diminutivo… un gancho al hígado. Más para Rick.

Todos de nuevo quedaron en silencio, fue entonces cuando Hershel se vio _traicionado_ por Glenn… incluso por Andrea. Sorprendentemente Shane lo estuvo apoyando un tiempo. E incluso Maggie había dado su opinión.

"Solo déjenme afuera, siempre es lo mismo" Su voz lleno toda la habitación. Ese temblor. Todo eso hacía que una parte de mi quisiera apoyarla. Que lo hacía, pero más… mas.

"Siempre es así ¿no?" Y ahí fue cuando me fui contra él. Si hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada lo hubiera apoyado. Pero no, había atacado a la mujer. Y eso no podía ser posible, no en mis narices.

Volteo a mi justo en ese momento, y para ese entonces yo ya volvía a tener la ballesta en espalda y tenía cara de: háblame y te mato. No basto que le dijera, solo volvió a suspirar y esta vez se dio por vencido.

"Hagan lo que quieran, pero por lo menos estoy bien conmigo mismo, esa sangre no estará en mis manos… si no en las suyas" Camino a mi lado hacia la puerta "Tenias razón… esto ya no es un grupo"

Recorde en los viejos tiempos cuando le decias a alguien que viera algo disimuladamente y el sujeto volteaba la cabeza como el exorsista. Asi me sentí yo. Ventilado. Observado… quien mas sabe que carajos como.

Todos se pusieron en movimiento. Y como siempre Sali por la puerta principal. No antes sin darle una mirada a Carol. Que al parecer había quedado algo impactada con la declaración de Dale.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo tuve que suponer.

Estaba sentado fuera… algo lejos de la casa y aun asi ella se había esmerado en alcanzarme.

"Ten, supuse que te gustaría estar algo limpio"

Me tendió un pequeño trapo blanco, a sabiendas que aun no acababa de hablar yo no hable. Solo la mire.

"No actúes como que no te importa"

"¿Qué?"

"Solo digo que el grupo está pasando por momentos difíciles… No tienes que ver el pesimismo ¿sabes?" Sonrió ligeramente "Aparte, tu eres parte de esa _familia_… de nuestra familia"

Agache mi cabeza sin saber que decir. Nunca me había considerado de una familia. Tal vez un Dixon roto con Merle, pero no una familia. Y eso de nuevo me había dejado sin palabras… o igual sin el valor de levantar la mirada y verla.

"¿Te puedo enseñar algo?"

"Claro, Daryl. Cuando quieras"

Fue ahí cuando eleve mi cabeza y la vi. Y por enésima vez ni yo sabía que iba a hacer con esa mujer. Siempre hacia que yo hiciera cosas patéticas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**C': Siempre me imagine a Daryl y Dale como amigos… o bueno yo pensaba que lo eran, se veian tiernos juntos… algo asi xD  
Y bueno, si esta historia tiene poco de improvisación, más bien intento meter momentos en la serie. Solo eso c:  
Y les dejo otro cacho de creación del autor para el siguiente cap c: el siguiente si es puro occ ;D  
-Xcaret (Gracias por leer)**


End file.
